


The Long Drive

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Doubt, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Blair just make the biggest mistake of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Drive

Title: The Long Drive  
Author: Patt  
Challenge: 280-Driving Home  
Word Count: 263  
Summary: Did Blair just make the biggest mistake of his life?  
Warnings: Slash and Bad language  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge.   
Notes: I can't seem to get past this stupid writers block. I get ideas, but I just can't seem to go anywhere with them. So instead of funny, you get this. 

 

The Long Drive  
By Patt

As Blair drove home he was hit with the realization of what had just taken place. He and Jim had just made love in a motel room. Or was it just fucking? _I’m a slut._ Jim had initiated it and Blair felt compelled to take part. _What am I a sheep?_ Jim couldn’t wait and needed him so Blair of course gave him what he needed. Blair still wasn’t sure that he had wanted to do anything but talk. Then why had he done this? Now he would be left worrying about their friendship. This was going to be a long fucking drive home. 

_Does Jim have feelings for me, or did he just want to fuck?_

Jim didn’t say anything afterwards which made Blair even more apprehensive about the entire thing. Jim was probably already regretting it. 

Blair’s cell phone went off and Blair saw it was Jim and opened it up. “Hello?”

“Hey Chief, I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to pick up dinner on the way home, so don’t make anything. I’m bringing Thai.”

“Okay, we’ll see you in a while then,” Blair said nervously. 

“Oh and another thing, I love you.” Jim hung up on his end leaving Blair making a small O with his mouth. Opening and shutting, over and over again. 

_He loves me? Jesus, he loves me. This drive home is going to go quickly. I can’t wait to show him how much I love him back._

Both men were smiling all the way back home. 

The end


End file.
